Brooaff
Brooaff (BROO-awf) are almost wholly herbivorous Wruwara. While some individuals have been observed eating river fish on rare occasion, Brooaff primarily eat sweet grass, seeds, nuts, berries, fruits, herbs, mosses, and fungus. Physical Description They are brown pelted Wruwara with large, branching horns, tufted cheeks, large pupils that cover most of their eye, and docked tails. Docking of their tails isn't just ritualistic, for it helped them blend with the Gorrn, a large deer species with four toed hooves. This tail docking isn't always observed in the subspecies as a whole, however, as some individuals choose not to dock. When in their Wruos form, they blend surprisingly well with the Gorrn, and can even be seen grazing along side them. This was believed to originally be a survival habit developed even before they began shifting, though it is unknown how exactly they docked their tails then. Today, they use this trick so they can guard their prized Gorrn from thieves and predators, as, to them, the Gorrn are distant soul siblings as well as animal companions. They rarely wear jewelry, and even more rarely are they found with clothing of any kind apart from the woven head covers their leaders wear in times of honoring and times of war. Clothing can be made from plant fibers or from the shed wool of wild sheep, because they take only what they need and only kill as a means of desperation and defense. Personality They are a mystical subspecies that spend most of their time meditating and listening to the forests' breezes. Brooaff rarely seek contact with other Wruwara, but other Wruwara will seek them for the strongest medicines. They can be very sensitive to sudden noises or flashes of motion, and often are darty and cautious, even suspicious and paranoid. While they are respectable of other cultures, they are not too keen on standing by while others kill for sport, and can even become defensive if an animal is in danger of an adventuring party they are in. Relations Groomah do not tolerate Brooaff in most situations, because to them, Brooaff are prey animals, both because of their physical characteristics and their herbivorous diet. Lodall grow fond of the Brooaff for their delicate sensibilities, and often, Lodall will develop protective, even parental feelings for Brooaff. It's not too uncommon to find Awroon and Brooaff spellcasters studying nature magic together, even if one is a Mystic and the other is a Shaman. Grindal almost directly loathe Brooaff for their flighty nature, and view them as cowards, not just prey animals. Fangeire on the other hand, respect the Brooaff's flighty nature as a survival instinct and enjoy adventuring with them, since often, a Brooaff can sense a predator coming long before the rest of the party. Native Habitat They live in shallow dens covered by wood and grass huts that blend in well enough that one could pass an entire village without knowing. They rarely burn fires unless on ceremonial occasions, and keep quietly to themselves. Brooaff can be found wherever Gorrn can, in coniferous and deciduous forests close to grassy mountain ranges. Cave and rock paintings made from animal dung and colored fruits and berries are the only sure signs one could be close to their villages, but even then, not so sure since they are often seasonally nomadic, traveling to winter camps in the late autumn. Example Names Brooaff prefer single syllable names with soft or blended consonants. Fern, Hyurr, Thawn, and Loom are examples. Category:Wruwara Category:Wruwara Subspecies